Darkest
by rnr4ev
Summary: My take on Wally and Dick's argument in Darkest. *Spoilers for Darkest*


_**Okay so this is my take on Wally and Dick's argument in Darkest. Sorry for the crappiness of it… my heart hurts after all this fighting like seriously? Why? **_____

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing**_

_Recognized Kid Flash_

Nightwing didn't even look up as Wally walked into the room. He just stared mournfully at his hands mentally steeling himself for Wally's conversation.

"What happened?" His voice was dark, low, threatening. Dick sighed to himself before gathering his courage to respond.

"It was necessary"

"It better have been. Spill." Wally replied stomping closer to Dick.

Another sigh and then, "Aqualad needed to find a way to help us rescue Lagoon Boy. He'd already injected a microscopic tag into La'gaan's bloodstream and used the raid on the Cave to pass us essential intel… a flash drive, among with other things, tracking software that can locate the tag."

"Like that's all he did!" Wally growled.

"Wally he had to make it look good. He put inhibitor collars on us but he knew I'd get us out of them." Nightwing pleaded, begging Wally to understand.

"He took 3 more hostages! Members of your team!" Wally yelled. There was anger in his voice and a sense of hopeless desperation to his voice.

"And we'll rescue them when we rescue Lagoon Boy." Nightwing calmly tried to reason. _Don't do this to me now Flashier, you're my best friend, I don't want to fight you._

"Dick he blew up the Cave! You guys almost died!" Wally shouted back at wits end.

"No! It's all on the Flash Drive! He knew I'd have to pursue to make it look legit and that's exactly what happened. He gave us enough time to get out" Nightwing paused to taking in a shaky breath, "we just, we got caught in the debris field from the explosion." _My fault. Rookie Mistake. I'm an idiot. _His own words echoing back in his head.

"Do you even hear yourself? Can you even hear yourself? What if one of you had been left behind huh? Why take that risk!? Why go to such extremes!?" Wally pleaded shouting all his anger and frustration out at his best friend. _Come on Wing don't you know who you sound like? You never wanted to turn into him, don't do this not after everything we've all been through. _

"The drive explains that too." Dick replied before continuing in a small defeated voice, "He needed to cement his position with the Light and the Light's Partner."

"Wasn't that why he murdered Artemis" Wally angrily retorted.

"I guess it didn't convince everyone." Dick replied knowing that his argument was getting weaker and weaker.

"YOU GUESS!?" _Come on Dick listen to yourself!_

" The Cave is- it was just a PLACE." _Not true, it was a home,_ a small treacherous voice of doubt whispered in the back of Nightwing's mind. "Worth sacrificing if it helps us stop the Invasion! Look, I'm sorry that you lost all your souvenirs!"

_He did not just say that. Does he really think that that's all I care about? _"Are you serious!? I don't care about that junk! I'm worried about Artemis!" _and you_ "Terrified for her! You put her right into his hands!"

"Wally, we're talking about Kaldur here!" Dick scoffed.

"I know. Kaldur. Our friend, who, in the space of a few months, lost the love of his life and found out Black Manta was his father. Isn't it possible that Aqualad might be a traitor? A triple agent? He's supposed to be playing them… but are you absolutely sure he isn't playing you?" Wally replied. _Come on Dick listen to me! I don't want you to get hurt! _

Nightwing paused at that before hanging his head, unable to look his friend in the eye. Sighing, Wally turned away from Dick not wanting to see the defeated look on his face, heck, not wanting to see the defeated look that was written all over his whole posture. After realizing that Nightwing didn't have anything else to say to him Wally started walking towards the exit. Just before he reached the Zeta tube though he paused.

"Dick." No response. "I don't want to see you end up like, like him. You've never wanted to be him but that's exactly what you're doing, what you're becoming. You're pushing everyone away from you. Just… just don't become him; I'm worried about you Dick. It's bad enough that we put Artemis in harm's way, I don't want to lose you too, you're my best friend." Nightwing didn't say anything just continued staring at his hands. With one last glance at his friend, Wally left.


End file.
